Papa's Next Chefs 2013
Papa's Next Chefs 2013 is the third Next Chefs tournament. The winners of this tournament will become the chefs for Papa's Cupcakeria. Voting can be done in the Flipline Blog in the Papa's Next Chefs tab. Introduction Hey Everyone! Have you noticed that it has been over 5 months since our last Gameria? What?? We'll don't worry, we have the next restaurant all planned out, and let me tell you... it's going to be awesome! With that being said, we figured it's about time to kick off '''Papa's Next Chefs 2013!' ''As some of you may know, the Papa's Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa's next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guy's position and one for the girl's position. The winners for each week move on to the next round and one step closer to Papa's Next Chefs! We would like to thank our sponsors; Dr. Cherry, Fizzo, Purple Burple, and Hyper Green for representing the four divisions this year. Let's get this party started! Matches BOLD-winner of that round 'Dr. Cherry Division' May 6, 2013: James vs. Cletus/'Clover' vs. Mindy May 13, 2013: Robby vs.' Tony'/Zoe vs. Scooter Finals of Dr. Cherry Division '' May 20, 2013: Tony vs. '''James'/Clover vs. Scooter 'Purple Burple Division' May 27, 2013: Gremmie vs. Franco/Kayla vs. Tohru June 3, 2013: Doan vs. Greg/Lisa vs.' Mary' Finals of Purple Burple Division '' June 10, 2013: '''Doan' vs. Franco/'Tohru' vs. Mary 'Fizzo Division' June 13, 2013: Allan vs. Hank/Edna vs .Wendy June 17, 2013: Wally vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Sue Finals of Fizzo Division June 20, 2013: Allan vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Wendy 'Hyper Green Division' June 24, 2013: Johnny vs. Hugo/Sasha vs. Ivy June 27, 2013: Connor vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Cecilia Finals of Hyper Green Division July 1, 2013: Johnny vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Ivy 'Finals' July 4, 2013: James vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Scooter July 8, 2013: Doan vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Tohru Championship Match July 11, 2013: James vs. Matt/'Willow' vs. Utah The next chefs James and Willow Ineligible Customers *Roy: Pizzeria chef *Marty/Rita: Burgeria chefs *Mitch/Maggie: Taco Mia! chefs *Alberto/Penny: Freezeria chefs *Cooper/Prudence: Pancakeria chefs *Chuck/Mandi: Wingeria chefs *Taylor/Peggy: Hot Doggeria chefs *Bruna Romano: plays the accordion *Carlo Romano: plays the guitar *Gino Romano: obese and plays the string bass *Edoardo Romano: short and plays bongo drums *Quinn: Closer during that time and is a lawyer *Jojo: Closer during that time and is a Food critic *Xandra: Crazy clothes, bad eye *Xolo: Closer during that time, has a weird mouth, has crazy clothes, has a bad eye, and he's obese *Bertha: Closer during that time, is a baseball coach, and she's obese *Sarge Fan!: Wears a helmet that covers his eyes *Radlynn: Wears a helmet that covers her eyes *Kahuna: Obese and runs the Surf Shack *Rico: Obese, makes chilli, and is a biker *Big Pauly: Obese and runs a pepper shop *Vicky: Obese and is a hairdresser *Kingsley: Obese and is a comedian *Nick: Obese and is a kayaker *Olga: Obese and makes flipdecks *Georgito: Short and runs a hotel *Yippy: Short and is a cookie scout *Boomer Possible future neutral, and is a daredevil *Captain Cori: Is a captain *Akari: Is a delivery girl *Pinch Hitwell: Possible future neutral, and is a baseball player *Shannon: Is a reporter *Ninjoy: Is a ninja *Clair: Is a doctor *Professor Fitz: Different mouth and is a scientist *Kenji: Possible future neutral, different mouth, and his althlete clothes *Skyler: Steampunk clothes *Foodini: Hat covers eyes, obese, different mouth, and is the mini game host *Papa Louie: Is the manager of the restaurants Rounds and finals Dr. Cherry Dr. Cherry Division Round 1 Drcherry round1a.jpg|James VS Cletus Drcherry round1b.jpg|Clover VS Mindy Dr. Cherry Division Round 2 Drcherry round2a.jpg|Robby VS Tony Drcherry round2b.jpg|Zoe VS Scooter Dr. Cherry Division Finals drcherry_round3a.jpg|Tony VS James drcherry_round3b.jpg|Clover VS Scooter Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won! Dr Cherry.PNG Purple Burple Purple Burple Division Round 1 purpleburple_round1a.jpg|Gremmie VS Franco purpleburple_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Tohru Purple Burple Division Round 2 purpleburple_round2a.jpg|Doan VS Greg purpleburple_round2b.jpg|Lisa VS Mary Purple Burple Division Finals Purpleburple round3a.jpg|Doan VS Franco Purpleburple round3b.jpg|Tohru VS Mary purpleburple_winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won! PB.PNG Fizzo Fizzo Division Round 1 fizzo_round1a.jpg|Allan VS Hank fizzo_round1b.jpg|Edna VS Wendy Fizzo Division Round 2 fizzo_round2a.jpg|Wally VS Timm fizzo_round2b.jpg|Willow VS Sue Fizzo Division Finals fizzo_round3a.jpg|Allan VS Timm fizzo_round3b.jpg|Willow VS Wendy fizzo_winners.jpg|Timm and Willow won!! Fizzo.PNG Hyper Green Hyper Green Division Round 1 hypergreen_round1a.jpg|Johnny VS Hugo hypergreen_round1b.jpg|Sasha VS Ivy Hyper Green Division Round 2 hypergreen_round2a.jpg|Connor VS Matt qhypergreen_round3c.jpg|Utah vs Ivy Hyper Green Division Finals Qhypergreen round3b.jpg|Johnny vs Matt Qhypergreen round3c.jpg|Utah vs Ivy Hypergreen winners.jpg|Matt and Utah won! HG.PNG Finals Semi-finals Round 1 2013semifinals round1a.jpg|James VS Timm 2013semifinals round1b.jpg|Willow VS Scooter Semi-finals Round 2 2013semifinals_round2a.jpg|Doan VS Matt 2013semifinals_round2b.jpg|Utah VS Tohru Finals 2013_final_1a.jpg|Matt VS James 2013_final_1b.jpg|Willow VS Utah Screenshot 5.png|The final battle... Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition